No todo es para siempre Pliroy
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Jean siente que su relación con Yurio está cada vez peor, más distante, más seca, las muestras de amor iban disminuyendo. Pero al descubrir la razón que lleva afectando su relación por meses, decide ponerle fin a la relación. Porque a veces hay amores que no duran para siempre. Pliroy


Jean estaba en un parque intentando distraerse con el exterior, su relación con Yuri había estado mal desde hace meses, las discusiones eran muy constantes, Jean intentaba arreglarlo con flores, cenas románticas, detalles, inclusive se levantaba más temprano a hacerle el desayuno al rubio, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? Quería hacer feliz a Yuri pero el menor no cooperaba.

Desde que Yuri cumplió los 18 se ha vuelto más rebelde, lo único que Jean ha querido es cuidarlo, cuando ha sido necesario ha tenido que regañarlo y Yuri sólo lo ignoraba y le reclamaba que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Jean ya no sabía qué hacer, Yuri no aportaba para que su relación mejorara, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Temía que la relación llegara a su fin, él amaba mucho a Yuri.

Veía a los niños jugar intentando distraerse, pero nada surtía efecto, Yuri era lo que más abarcaba su mente, decidió ir a casa, estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Yuri estaba mirando la tele con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

—Ya vine, traje pollo asado para cenar—dijo Jean mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Que bueno, muero de hambre—contestó Yuri secamente.

— ¿Podrías poner la mesa?

Yuri rechistó y rodó los ojos, se levantó para ir a hacer lo que el mayor le había pedido.

Así era su relación, cada cosa que Jean pedía Yuri lo tomaba de mala manera, hacía muecas o algún sonido de molestia, Jean suspiró, rogando que ésta vez fueran más comunicativos en la cena.

Pero no fue así.

La cena continuó en silencio, Jean quería sacar un tema de conversación pero Yuri lo evadía, Jean estaba llegando a su límite.

—Yuri, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué eres tan seco conmigo? Si hice algo malo, algo que te molestó, sólo dímelo, llevamos cinco meses así.

Yuri miró a Jean luego suspiró, suavizando sus facciones.

—No te preocupes tanto, estoy pasando una etapa es todo, es sólo que ya no me siento de la misma manera contigo, ni en la cama ni de ninguna otra forma.

— ¿Ya no me amas?

—No es eso, claro que te sigo amando, simplemente que necesito un poco de espacio, es todo, pero no es nada contra ti, lamento haber sido tan brusco estos cinco meses, enserio, lo he estado pensando mucho y sé que he sido muy grosero contigo, en verdad lo lamento, solamente necesito mi propio espacio, sólo por un pequeño tiempo.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, me iré un tiempo a la casa de mis padres, pero...no estamos terminando ¿verdad?

—No, tranquilo, esto será sólo un pequeño tiempo, pero no estamos terminando.

Jean sentía una leve punzada, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para mejorar su relación, lo haría, él sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, alegres, que los besos y las caricias transmitieran ese gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Era un sábado a las diez de la mañana, Jean empacaba algo de ropa para irse a casa de sus padres una semana mientras Yuri lo observaba con un semblante triste.

—Enserio...lo lamento.

—Tranquilo Yuri, yo sólo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo, feliz, que sepas mi amor por ti es más grande que el mundo—le da un tierno beso en la frente—nos vemos en una semana, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Lo haré.

Sin más, Jean se marchó.

Salió de su casa, abrió la puerta de su auto dispuesto a subirse mientras era visto por Yuri mirándolo por la ventana del segundo piso, aún con su semblante triste y un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

El sonido del timbre hizo presencia, el mayordomo rápidamente fue a atender, al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Jean.

—Joven Leroy, que alegría verlo.

—Hola Francisco, también me da gusto verte, ¿mis padres no te dijeron que me quedaría una semana?

—No joven, pero es un gran honor tenerlo de vuelta, le ayudo con su maleta.

—Muchas gracias Francisco.

El mayordomo le ayudó a Jean con su maleta, de pronto apareció Nathalie sonriendo al ver a Jean, al verla, Jean fue con ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh cariño, no estés triste, todo se solucionará, sólo debes confiar—decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor.

—Gracias mamá, enserio muchas gracias.

—No lo agradezcas hijo, sabes que esta también es tu casa.

Jean llegó a la sala siendo recibido alegremente por sus hermanos, su padre lo abrazó y le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza, esa confianza que Jean necesitaba.

Era media noche, Jean miraba su celular con un semblante triste al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje de Yuri, bueno, eso requería tomarse un tiempo ¿no? No hablarse ni mandarse mensajes, pero era por el bien de su relación por más difícil que fuera.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, Jean fue a desayunar siendo felizmente recibido por su familia, las sirvientas le sirvieron su comida mientras le deseaban buen provecho, quizás él también necesitaba su espacio, extrañaba el ambiente familiar, la sonrisa de los mayordomos y las sirvientas al verlo.

—Oye Jean, después de desayunar ¿jugamos video juegos? —preguntó su hermano pequeño emocionado.

—Claro campeón—aceptó Jean gustoso.

Cinco bellos días pasaron junto a su familia, sintiendo esa alegría que hace meses no sentía, deseando cada vez más y más ver a Yuri, lo deseaba mucho.

Era un bonito día de jueves a las cuatro de la tarde, Nathalie fue por su hijo para avisarle que ya era hora de la comida.

—Cariño, hora de comer.

—Voy en un momento.

— ¿Todo bien hijo?

—Es que no encuentro mi agenda, allí tengo anotadas mis tareas.

—Oh cariño, ¿no la habrás dejado en tu casa con Yuri?

—Creo que sí, ya busqué en todas partes y no la encuentro, realmente necesito esa agenda.

— ¿Quieres que mande a uno de los mayordomo por ella?

—No te preocupes mamá, yo iré por ella, ahora vuelvo.

—De acuerdo hijo, guardaré tu comida.

—Gracias mamá—le da un beso a la pelirroja en la mejilla y pone marcha rumbo a su casa.

Jean iba conduciendo su carro, sin saber por qué, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿a qué se debía eso? Le preocupaba, sólo deseaba que Yuri estuviera bien.

Al llegar, salió de su carro, se acercó a la entrada, tomó la perilla dándose cuenta que estaba sin llave, seguro Yuri estaba en casa, su corazón latió con fuerza, entró, miró a su alrededor, no había señal de Yuri, seguro estaba arriba durmiendo, decidió no buscarlo, sabía que si lo encontraría correría a sus brazos, decidido a no buscar al rubio, comienza a buscar su agenda.

En definitiva, estaba en el estante de la sala, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado su agenta, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando de pronto escucha un golpe en la segunda planta, como si algo se cayera.

Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que subiera, como si tuviera algo que ver, sin razón alguna, comenzó a sentir nervios.

Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación, sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, ¿qué sería eso? Decidido a ver, abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con lo más doloroso de su vida.

Yuri estaba en la cama...teniendo sexo con Viktor.

Ambos desnudos y abrazados besándose ardientemente.

Sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, como si su mundo entero se hubiera derrumbado, fue tanta la impresión que sin darse cuenta dejó caer la agenda que tenía en su mano haciendo sonido captando la atención de Yuri y Viktor.

Ambos abrieron los ojos estupefactos y rápidamente se taparon con las sábanas.

— ¡Jean! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué...qué significa esto?

—Escucha Jean...te juro que puedo explicarlo.

— ¡¿Qué tienes que explicar Yuri?! ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Viktor se supone que estás casado con Yuuri Katsuki! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—J-Jean yo...—Viktor no podía encontrar las palabras para defenderse.

—Jean por favor sólo escúchame cinco minutos.

— ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! —furioso, recogió su agenda y salió de la habitación, Yuri se enredó el cuerpo con la sábana y salió corriendo detrás de Jean.

Al alcanzarlo lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

— ¡Jean por favor escúchame!

— ¡No tengo nada que escuchar!

— ¡Sólo escucha!

Jean guardó silencio mirando de manera endurecida al menor quien buscaba las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

—Escucha Jean, esto nunca estuvo en mis planes, nunca fue mi intención traicionarte, pero fue algo que sólo pasó y ya no pudimos remediarlo, fue algo que inevitablemente se fue repitiendo, el matrimonio de Viktor y Yuuri se estaba complicando cada vez más y...de algún modo terminamos en un hotel cuando tú te fuiste de campamento por tu universidad.

—Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo...que exactamente el tiempo que llevamos distanciados es el tiempo que llevas engañándome? ¿Por eso has sido tan seco y cruel conmigo?

—Enserio lo siento, antes de ti yo tenía sentimientos por Viktor, pero cuando se casó con Yuuri decidí darme por vencido, antes de que llegaras de tu campamento me lo encontré en una cafetería, estaba muy decaído por sus constantes discusiones con Yuuri y...no sé...fue quizás la situación del momento que sin querer le confesé los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí por él y él buscó refugio en mí, una cosa llegó a la otra y ya no pudimos detenernos.

Cada palabra era como una apuñalada al corazón, Jean no podía creerlo.

—He estado día y noche preguntándome qué he hecho mal para que actuaras así conmigo, intentaba complacerte, me esforzaba por sacarte una sonrisa, hacía todo lo que podía para salvar nuestra relación... ¡Y todo para que me traicionaras!

—Jean entiendo que estés furioso pero yo quería terminar esto, por eso te pedí tiempo, yo también quiero salvar nuestra relación, quería finalizar todo esto.

—Claro, pero ¿sabes Yuri? Después de esto no creo que nuestra relación tenga solución.

—Jean espera...

—Algo que jamás ¡Jamás! Perdonaría, es la traición.

— ¿Enserio vas a terminar conmigo?

—Sí Yuri, adiós.

— ¡Jean espera!

— ¡Por favor no me sigas! Enserio Yuri...no me sigas—sin más, sale de la casa.

Yuri golpeó fuertemente la pared mientras las lágrimas hacían presencia recorriendo sus mejillas.

Jean subió rápidamente a su carro, sintiendo como si la hubieran arrancado una parte de su cuerpo, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, no podía ni siquiera sollozar, nunca antes había sentido tal dolor, haber vivido una traición por cinco meses era más de lo que podría soportar, sólo podía llorar, llorar hasta quedar totalmente seco.

Al abrir la puerta, el mayordomo lo primero que vio fue a Jean con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, desconcertado, sólo pudo ver a Jean entrar corriendo.

Nathalie estaba mirando la televisión mientras tomaba una taza de té.

— ¡Mamá!

Casi se le cae la taza al escuchar el grito de Jean, al verlo tan destrozado, se preocupó de sobre manera, más aún cuando Jean corrió a abrazarla con toda la fuerza que se le permitiera.

No dijo nada, sólo acarició su espalda dejando que se desahogara en su hombro.

¿Ese era el final? ¿De ese modo terminarían? Nunca creyó tener un final tan amargo y horrible, nunca imaginó un final así con la persona que tanto amaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?

Al ya estar calmado, Nathalie le dio una taza de té para que se relajara.

—Lamento tanto todo lo que pasó hijo.

—Está bien mamá, quizás...quizás yo no fui buen novio, quizás insistía mucho en una relación que ya no tenía salvación.

—Pero la vida no ha acabado hijo, debes seguir adelante, en tus estudios, en tus sueños, tienes muchos planes futuros, sé que será difícil, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.

Jean miró a su madre y la razón en sus palabras, definitivamente sería muy difícil recuperarse de un dolor tan grande como el que sentía en ese momento, pero tenía que mirar hacia el frente, seguir viviendo su vida, incluso...si Yuri no estaba en ella.

Cinco años después

Jean iba tomado de la mano de su hija, una bonita niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules, mientras hablaba por celular con su esposa.

—No te preocupes, llevaré la papilla, ¿cuál dijiste que es su sabor favorito?

— _Mango_

—Oh aquí está, ¿qué tal si también llevo botanas? Hoy es noche de películas, le prometí a los niños que veríamos películas en familia, espero que no hayas echo planes.

— _Tranquilo, no creas que se me olvida la noche de películas, no te olvides del refresco de naranja, es el favorito de Graciela._

—Tranquila Isabella, sé que soy algo olvidadizo pero no tanto, je.

— _Jejeje claro, bueno tengo que darle su biberón a Raúl, nos vemos cuando lleguen, te amo._

—También te amo—Jean cuelga y carga a su hija— ¿Qué te parece si llevamos unos chocolates?

— ¡Siiiiii! —exclamó la menor emocionada mientras aplaudía.

—Muy bien, anda, toma tus chocolates favoritos.

—Mmmm—la pequeña apunta a una cajita de chocolates.

—Tienes tan buen gusto como yo, definitivamente eres mi hija.

Le besa la frente a la menor y pone los chocolates en el carrito, estaba tan distraído riendo con la menor que chocó con el carrito de alguien más.

Se iba a disculpar cuando de pronto vio a una persona muy conocida para él.

— ¿Y-Yuri?

— ¿Jean?

Ambos se miraban con incredulidad, después de cinco años sin verse, de pronto se vuelven a encontrar.

No sabían qué decir, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

La voz de la pequeña lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué pasa papi?

—Oh...esto...

— ¿Es tu hija? —preguntó el rubio.

—S-Sí, es mi hija mayor.

— ¿Tienes más?

—Sí, tengo a mi hijo de un año en casa con...con mi esposa.

—Ya veo, así que...te casaste.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna pareja o algo?

—Sí, tengo pareja, apenas llevamos dos semanas saliendo.

—Oh...ya veo.

Sólo se miraron, no dijeron nada, era como si con sus miradas se pudieran decir mil cosas que sus bocas no eran capaces de decir.

— ¿Quién es él papi?

—Oh...bueno...él es...

—Un amigo.

— ¿Eres un amigo de mi papi?

—Sí

—Me llamo Graciela, un placer.

—Que bonito nombre, me llamo Yuri.

—Papi, él es muy simpático—dijo la menor con una sonrisa tímida.

—Je sí hija, él...realmente es simpático.

Era como si aquellos sentimientos que habían sido olvidados regresaran por breves minutos.

—Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo, espero que seas muy feliz.

—Lo mismo digo, te deseo mucha felicidad.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, ambos cruzaron caminos, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, recordando aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos, momentos que no eran más que recuerdos, momentos que nunca más se repetirían, una lágrima cayó por las mejillas de ambos, al parecer, ese era el verdadero final.

Voltearon sus miradas mirándose por última vez, despidiéndose con las miradas dedicándose una sonrisa de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo de consuelo, diciéndose el adiós definitivo.

Y por fin, aquellos bellos sentimientos, los guardaron como un hermoso recuerdo de ese amor que alguna vez existió.


End file.
